


Operation Dark Steel/黑钢行动

by Emeraldis123, venhazel



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: I Tried, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel
Summary: 正义联盟能够应对这次的挑战吗？蝙蝠侠兴致勃勃，神奇女侠乐在其中，而超人则同情他们所有人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldis123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/gifts).
  * A translation of [Operation Dark Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177649) by [Emeraldis123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123). 



标题：Operation Dark Steel 黑钢行动

作者：[writerinprogress2000](http://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinprogress2000/pseuds/writerinprogress2000)

配对：Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne; 斜线无意义，清水无差

原作地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11177649>

注释：身份梗，欢乐向

摘要：正义联盟能够应对这次的挑战吗？蝙蝠侠兴致勃勃，神奇女侠乐在其中，而超人则同情他们所有人。

 

（在看的时候居然没有注意，后来发现作者注释了是二代，当时阅读的时候都是自己脑补的，大家自便。）

 

第一章

 

“这不可能。你们俩不可能知道我们所有人的普通人身份！”闪电侠瞪着世界最佳搭档，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

 

正义联盟刚刚开完又一次会议，大家都在会后留下来闲聊。在这时绿箭侠指出，每个人，除了蝙蝠侠和超人，都知道彼此的真实身份。大家都知道自己队友的另一重身份，但没人知道蝙蝠侠和超人的。前者多疑又偏执，而后者嘛，大多数人相信那位氪星人根本就没有另一个身份。

 

所以大家都很惊讶，因为蝙蝠侠坏笑着告诉他们，他们已经知道了全部联盟成员的真实身份，而钢铁之躯也跟着点头表示同意。

 

“没什么不可能的事，闪电侠，或者我该说巴里艾伦？”很明显蝙蝠侠对此乐在其中。闪电侠差点没从椅子上摔下去。

 

“如果你以为自己知道全部人的身份，那么我是谁？”绿灯侠问道。

 

“哈尔乔丹。”

 

这次是超人回答的。绿灯目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

蝙蝠侠指指神奇女侠：“戴安娜普林斯。”

 

“绿箭侠是奥利弗奎恩。”超人轻笑着说。

 

“火星猎人是约翰琼斯。”蝙蝠侠和超人一同说道。

 

“好了，这就有点诡异了。”绿箭侠看上去像是随时准备夺路而逃了。

 

“我能理解蝙蝠侠会弄清楚我们的秘密。他到底是有世上最佳侦探这个头衔的。而且我们可能都曾以普通人的身份见过彼此。但是酥皮，我非常肯定哈尔乔丹从没见过超人。你是怎么发现的？”哈尔问道。

 

“其实你在我以普通人身份出现时见过我。”超人不好意思地说。克拉克在哈尔出席费里斯航空为星球日报举办的晚宴时见过他。他们短暂地交谈过。

 

“你居然有个普通人身份！”

 

除了神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠，每个人都叫了起来。戴安娜呵呵笑着，而蝙蝠侠又露出了那让人难以忍受的坏笑。

 

“我当然有了。我总不可能一直穿成这样到处晃吧？”他们能听出来他声音中的愉悦。

 

“戴安娜，你看起来一点不惊讶。你知道？”绿箭侠眯起眼睛看向她。

 

“我和这俩呆瓜做了好多年朋友了。我知道这两人的另一重身份。”

 

“我觉得被冒犯了，公主。”

 

“我也是，戴安娜。”

 

“哦，我的天哪！世界末日要到了吧。蝙蝠侠和超人居然会达成一致。谁来救救我们！”

 

“不用这么连讽带刺的，闪电侠。”

 

“尚恩，你知道他是对的。他们从来不会达成一致，除非一个先把另一个的脑袋咬下来。”哈尔赞同着他的朋友。

 

“是呀，如果不是联盟建成了，他们可能都不会组队。”绿箭侠说道。

 

“我希望你们都能意识到我们俩现在人就站在这儿呢。”

 

“别理他们，卡尔。他们没别的事儿好干了。”

 

“你可不能不理我们，B。考虑到你们都知道我们的真实身份这一事实，只有我们也知道你们的才公平。”

 

“我加入联盟的时候可不知道我还得这么干，绿箭。”蝙蝠侠吼道。

 

“他说的确实有点道理，蝙蝠侠。队伍是靠着相互的信任和尊重建成的。你知道我们不会用这个信息去伤害你或者你爱的人。我以为你相信我们的，B。”尚恩劝道。

 

“我们确实相信你们，尚恩。不过你也要理解，我们这种双面人的生活在很多年前，在你加入之前就开始了。有很长一段时间，只有我们两人在对抗着各自城市里的那些疯子。我们彼此支撑，我是他的后援他也是我的。现在仍是如此。目前唯一有所改变的就是我们也可以同样依靠你们了。我俩单打独斗得太久了，因此在保守秘密身份，还有确保所爱之人的安全这事儿上有点小心翼翼。只有极少数的人知道我们的双重生活。” 出于某些原因，超人听起来有点伤感。

 

“我以为你们是在加入联盟之后才开始一起工作的！”

 

“仅因为我们之间存在分歧并不意味着我们憎恨彼此，绿灯。”蝙蝠侠看上去在思考着什么。“好吧。我们会告诉你们我们是谁。”

 

屋子里瞬间安静到连掉根针都能听见。

 

超人从震惊中反应过来，“你是谁？你对蝙蝠侠做了什么？”

 

“真高兴看到你还是有点幽默感的，卡尔。我们早晚得告诉他们。”

 

“所以你就打算直接告诉我们？就这么简单？”闪电侠不敢相信地问。

 

“如果只是直接告诉你们我们是谁，对每人来说都太容易了。“

 

克拉克都不需要用上X视线，就能猜到布鲁斯头套下面的眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒。‘他明显很享受这个。’克拉克为他的队友们感到抱歉。

 

“你们当中也没有谁是仅仅出于好意就把身份暴露给我们俩。卡尔和我是自己发现的。所以我认为你们自己找出来才公平。”

 

“但是你也应该给我们点提示啊。我们不可能在没有任何帮助的情况下突然就弄明白。又不是说我们每人都是侦探，你知道，我们——”

 

“我知道，闪电侠。会给你提示的。”蝙蝠侠的微笑极其阴险。

 

“我知道大家都会以你们另一重身份出席韦恩基金主办的慈善晚宴，就在下周六。”

 

克拉克暗自呻吟了一声。他早就应该预料到的。他的男朋友，不，未婚夫，实在是太狡猾了。有时候他会怀疑他们俩是怎么走到一块儿去的。‘我把这些都怪罪于那次游轮之旅。’不是说他后悔这段关系。他幸福极了谢谢你啊。

 

“参加晚宴怎么就能——”

 

“卡尔和我都会以普通人身份出席。我确信你们都有足够的脑细胞把我们找出来。”

 

“别担心。你们都会找出来的。其实挺明显的。”戴安娜向他们保证。

 

“所以公主，你会帮我们吗？”

 

“不，哈尔，我才不会帮你们作弊。一定会很有意思的。我很期待到时看着你们的‘怀疑和推测’把我自己给笑死。即使天神本人也不能阻止我去参加那个晚宴。”

 

“所以，所有支持黑钢行动的人——”

 

“巴里，伙计，你得好好提高一下你的命名能力。”

 

“我也没看你取出来个更酷的名字啊，‘绿箭’。”

 

“嘿，哪里不好了，我的——”

 

“我们能赶紧投票然后结束吗？我们有些人得回家了。”超人有点没耐心了。

 

“哇哦，有人着急了。家里有个女朋友等着哪？童子军。”哈尔调侃道。

 

超人冲他们轻轻笑了一下。蝙蝠侠瞪了他们一眼。

 

除了世界最佳搭档的全部创始成员都投了赞成票。正义联盟散了会，大家对来临的星期六都很兴奋。

 

—————————————————— 

 

“你，布鲁斯韦恩，真是个邪恶的男人。”

 

“很高兴能给你留下深刻印象，肯特。”

 

他们两人抱在一起(“我才不会搂搂抱抱，克拉克！”)，躺在庄园里的大床上。克拉克能感觉到他爱人的兴奋之情。他在期待着星期六的到来。

 

‘我猜他们脸上的表情会让等待值回票价的’布鲁斯心里想。

 

“所以，‘我们的真实身份是我们最大的秘密如果你告诉别人我就杀了你’先生身上发生了什么事？”

 

“那可真是个冗长的姓氏，克拉克。我在结婚后会保留自己的姓的。”

 

“别逗了，婚礼以后你就变成肯特先生了。”  


“嗯，我未来的韦恩先生，要是我把韦恩企业改成肯特企业，哥谭市民们会来追杀我的。

 

“肯特-韦恩听起来怎么样？”

 

“布鲁斯韦恩-肯特，听起来才不错。”

 

“现在回到我们刚刚谈的话题——”

 

“你就不能放过那个，对吗？”

 

“才不会。”

 

“好吧，我信任他们。我们的婚礼就在下个月了，而我们想在所有家人和朋友面前结婚。不管我有多不想承认，他们的确是我们的朋友。而且还有耍一耍他们这个额外福利，我还想把他们发现我俩在一起后那个时刻记录下来……”布鲁斯的声音渐渐变小。他给了克拉克一个无辜的微笑。

 

“你真是又邪恶又甜蜜。拉奥啊，我该拿你怎么办？”

 

“亲我？”

 

“乐意之极，甜心。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

奥利弗奎恩很享受这场派对。布鲁斯韦恩可能不是地球上最聪明的家伙，但那人可真是懂得怎么举办派对。

 

“所以，有怀疑对象了吗？”他转过身，发现身后站着自己最好的朋友之一。联盟在派对开始的时候决定分头行动，各自会会不同的人，这样他们就能涵盖更多对象。

 

“我有了几个，巴里。你呢？”

 

“一个都还没有，但是我发现了几个绝对不会是他们的人。这样我们就可以把他们从名单上划掉了。”

 

“他们都是谁？”

 

哈尔像变魔术戏法似的同戴安娜和约翰一起冒了出来。

 

“布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特。你们几个见过他们了吗？韦恩，用蝙蝠的话来说，是个脑子里没一个脑细胞的蠢货，而他男朋友——”

 

“未婚夫，他们订婚了。”

 

“随便啦，奥利。我才不在乎。说真的他真需要多长点儿骨气。我和韦恩说不上五分钟的话脑袋就疼了。肯特全程站在他旁边，一个字儿都没憋出来。他俩可真是天生一对。”

 

“我在大都会见过他。他是个不错的记者。”

 

“就因为他工作干得还行不代表他就没缺点，约翰。”巴里指出。

 

“你们对他们都太苛刻了。别再评判那两个可怜的人了。让人家过自己的日子去。”

 

“我们不是苛刻，戴安娜。我们只是在陈述一个事实。那俩人都是蠢蛋。”哈尔说道，回想起了他和那两人见面的情景。

 

“有时候外表是具有欺骗性的，我的朋友们，”亚马逊人含蓄地对他们说。就她自己来讲，戴安娜正竭尽全力绷住脸不笑。‘这可真精彩。等他们意识到自己在说谁的坏话的。’

 

“克拉克和布鲁斯没什么能骗得了人的地方，戴安娜。他们俩就跟本敞开的书似的，让人一目了然。”

 

‘你什么都不知道，奎恩，什么都不知道。’

 

“再说我们干吗要听你的啊？你说了你不会帮我们。我们都清楚，没准你是B派来误导我们的间谍呢。”巴里说道。其余人一起点了点头。约翰看起来有点不太确定。

 

‘等会儿可别说我没有试着提醒过你们这群笨蛋。’戴安娜心想。

 

“不用这么提防我嘛。我只是想退后一步围观整场好戏。那祝你们好运了。史蒂夫还在等着我呢。”她气鼓鼓地离开了他们。

 

“好了，现在她走了，目前什么情况？”哈尔故意装得很严肃地问道。

 

“我们都有各自的怀疑人选，然后我们都认为韦恩和肯特不是B和S。”奥利弗推断道。

 

“吉姆戈登或者吉米奥尔森或者卢修斯福克斯也不是。”巴里加了句。

 

“真厉害啊福尔摩斯。”

 

“只是想确保我们没漏了谁。”

 

“我强烈建议布鲁斯韦恩的管家是蝙蝠。”

 

“别搞笑了，哈尔。阿尔弗莱德不可能是——”

 

“我可不会怪他，奥利。那男人跟B一样可怕。我上次被他瞪我的眼神吓死了，就因为我差点不小心撞到那边那个花瓶。”巴里说道。

 

“也就你能这么容易就得罪阿尔弗莱德，巴里，也就你。”

 

“只是个意外，奥利。”巴里撅起了嘴。

 

“阿尔弗莱德是挺吓人的，但他不是我们要找的人。我在想可能是哈维邓特和理查德怀特？”

 

“我也这么认为，奥利。他们在各自城市里开始工作的时间和B还有S差不多一样。”哈尔同意。

 

“怀特是星球日报的记者。他可以迅速出现在紧急情况现场，没人会怀疑他。”巴里加了句。

 

“大家都知道在怀特出现前S和露易丝是一对儿。现在怀特和露易丝结婚了，有了个孩子叫杰森，我记得。”奥利说。

 

“如果怀特是S，那他们就没分手。他甚至看起来就很像S。他一定是用了某种氪星科技来改变外表。”哈尔说道，“你觉得呢，约翰？今天你可真安静。”他问着他的火星朋友。

 

“在下结论之前我需要再多观察一下。”他看起来陷入了沉思。

 

——————————————————

**十五分钟之前**

 

约翰感觉有点矛盾。作为一个心灵感应者，他可以字面意义上的感受到人们之间的关系，无论是父母之爱，还是柏拉图式的友谊，或是浪漫的爱情。每种关系对身在其中的人来说都是独特的。所以他可以知道自己是否之前见过那两个人。如果只有一个人在场的话他就感受不到。但如果他们同时在场，他就可以认出他们。而这种能力让他陷入了目前进退两难的境地。

 

尚恩在刚见到蝙蝠侠和超人的时候就知道他们俩是爱人。他们对彼此的爱意、感情还有关心强烈到在第一次见面后引发了尚恩的偏头疼。即使当他们在联盟会议上争论时，他们对彼此强烈的爱意也从没动摇过。与之相反，争论似乎还加强了两人之间的联结。这不是他可以外传的秘密，因此他没有告诉联盟其余队员。他也没给那两位正被调查的伴侣任何提示表明他知道了。他们之间的关系是那种如果他们共处一室，他就能感受到他们的联结那种。

 

所以当他在晚宴上遇到布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的时候，他就知道他们是那两位地球上最出色最勇敢的男人。在他看透无脑亿万富翁和笨拙记者的伪装之前，他就在那两人身上感受到了同样的联结。

 

‘戴安娜是对的。在知道他们是谁后，这一切看起来真的很明显。那副眼镜是怎么可能起作用的？我应该和他们讲我知道了吗？或者我应该告诉其他人？’

 

“约翰警探，对吧？我不知道你是否记得我，我是星球日报的克拉克肯特。”

 

“我记得。你以前是露易丝莱恩的搭档对吧？”

 

“是的，现在也是。嘿，布鲁斯，这位是大都会警察局的琼斯警探。”

 

克拉克对他的伴侣说，那位伴侣正在兴致勃勃地和一个烦不胜烦的哈维邓特聊天，哈维看起来巴不得赶紧躲远点儿。他非常高兴用这个空档，逃离了那位富豪的魔爪。

 

“布鲁斯韦恩，很高兴认识你，警探。”他冲约翰一笑。

 

‘我要直接告诉他们’

 

“你们都应该叫我约翰。我们之间不用这么正式。说到底，我们毕竟是朋友。”

 

“朋友？”克拉克问道。

 

“队友，同事，或者随便哪个能想到的关于我们那个小团体的类似词语。”他耸了耸肩。

 

“你是怎么——”

 

“你没有露出任何破绽，韦恩先生。其余人也不知道。我能发现是因为我的能力。”

 

“解释一下，琼斯。”有那么一秒布鲁斯听起来就像是他的另一重身份。

 

“我一直都能感受到你们两人之间的联结，”看着他们困惑的眼神，他又说了句，“我晚点再解释，B。”

 

“你是应该解释一下。我以为我们是朋友，叫我布鲁斯。”

 

“也叫我克拉克吧，约翰。”

 

“我想我会的。”

 

“现在，约翰，能不能帮我个忙？”布鲁斯在他能回应之前继续说道，“别告诉其他人我们的身份。让他们再费会儿力。”

 

“我在我们第一次见面后一直保守着这个秘密。我肯定能再把它多保持一段时间。”

 

“谢了，约翰。我们很感谢你。”克拉克感激地说。

 

“这是我能为你们做的最基本的事了。我应该去找其他人了。我们现在应该汇合去讨论各自的‘嫌疑人’。”

 

“我们也许可以去搅和一下。一定很有意思。”布鲁斯眼带金光地说。

 

“布鲁斯。”克拉克摇了摇头。

 

——————————

 

哈尔的问题把他带回了现实。他们现在开始讨论哈维邓特了。

 

“我想不出这晚宴里的其他人能是B，当然了，除非我们把布鲁斯韦恩的管家也考虑进去。”

 

“最后再说一次，巴里，阿尔弗莱德·潘尼沃斯不是B.”

 

“我知道，奥利。只是他瞪我的那个眼神让我想起B。我甚至吓得浑身哆嗦了一下。”巴里又颤抖了一下。

 

“好了，让我们集中在邓特身上。他是唯一一个符合B的人。他想要清除哥谭的犯罪现象已经是公开的秘密了。”

 

“但要是想拥有B全部那些玩具的话，他一定要非常有钱。我不认为他在收受贿赂。”巴里仔细考虑着。

 

“他可能是政府秘密组织成员。”哈尔说。

 

“或者他可能在秘密让韦恩给他投资，而韦恩可能都没意识到他是在给B投钱。我是说，他们是大学同学，还是朋友。让我们直说吧，布鲁斯没有那么聪明。”

 

“如果你想要换个职业，奥利，一定要当个阴谋论家。”

 

“我以娱人为己任，巴里，我以娱人为己任。”

 

在他们能继续讨论之前，一个轻佻的声音问候了弓箭手，打断了他们的谈话。

 

“奥利，我的朋友，真高兴再次见到你。”

 

布鲁斯韦恩冲他们咧嘴笑着，手上拿着一杯香槟。克拉克肯特缩在他身边，尽力降低着自己的存在感。

 

“嘿布鲁斯，好久不见了。”奥利弗堆出个假笑。

 

“奥利，我想让你认识下我的未婚夫，克拉克肯特。”

 

奥利弗和那位记者握了握手。

 

“你在星球日报工作对吧？”

 

“对。我几年前采访过你。”

 

“我们以前见过艾伦先生和约翰。你是哪位？”布鲁斯对哈尔问道。

 

“布鲁斯，克拉克，这位是哈尔乔丹。他是我的朋友。”奥利弗介绍到。

 

“奥利的朋友就是我的朋友。叫我布鲁斯，哈尔。”布鲁斯和他握了握手。

 

“当然，布鲁斯。”哈尔说道，看起来根本不想这么干。

 

“约翰，你认识他们？”巴里问道。

 

“是的沃利，他认识我们。我们成为朋友有一阵子了。”

 

“我叫巴里，不是沃利，韦恩。”巴里抱怨道。

 

“我们是在大都会的一家俱乐部里认识约翰的。”克拉克说。如果布鲁斯一心想要这么玩儿下去，那他自己最好也跟紧步伐。

 

“约翰，为什么不告诉我们你是好另一口儿的？”哈尔玩笑道。

 

约翰把刚喝进去的那口香槟喷了出来。“什！么？”

 

“不，不是那种俱乐部。我们是在高尔夫球俱乐部认识的。不是吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地说。

 

“啊，对，高尔夫俱乐部。约翰打得很好。”克拉克说。

 

“约翰，你还玩高尔夫？”

 

“我觉得那是项令人放松的运动，巴里。”约翰诅咒着顺着布鲁斯说话的自己。

 

“我们上次在俱乐部的会面非常令人愉快。我真的很开心。克拉克和我恶搞了一下其余成员。他们的表情真是特别有趣。”布鲁斯看起来沉浸在自己的思绪里回味不已。

 

巴里很同情那些俱乐部成员。那群可怜人不得不忍受这俩傻瓜。他宁可跟蝙蝠侠一起消磨时间都不想和韦恩混在一起。

 

“那一定——”奥利弗的话被一声枪响打断了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 

“不，布鲁斯，我们的婚礼装饰才不会用黑色。”

 

“但是，克拉克，黑色比蓝色和红色好太多了。黑色才有格调。”

 

“那是我俩的婚礼，布鲁斯，不是我俩的葬礼。”

 

“就是呀克拉克，那是我俩的婚礼，不是超人粉丝俱乐部见面会。”

 

“那也至少不像你建议的那个色彩搭配那么压抑，布鲁斯。”

 

“但是克拉克——”

 

‘这俩蠢货到底能不能闭嘴？’巴里的耐心已经快被磨没了。

 

派对被几个抢匪劫持了。布鲁斯韦恩认为这是个展现自己那并不存在的勇气的完美时刻，故意不去配合他们。不是说巴里想要站在劫匪那边，但那些劫匪被惹火了，把韦恩和肯特劫为人质索要赎金。不幸的是，他们想要增加安全系数，因此巴里还有其余的联盟成员，除了戴安娜、超人和蝙蝠侠，全都和他们一起被抓了过去。所有人都被枪口指着，从晚宴上被转移到了某个老套的废弃仓库里。

 

现在他们都被铐在墙上，根本没可能逃脱，除非用上自己的超能力，而他们无法这么做因为有平民在场。巴里非常确定其余的联盟成员不想在韦恩和肯特面前暴露自己的秘密身份，尤其是考虑到后者的职业。所以他们现在处于进退两难的困境。

 

奥利弗和哈尔看起来也认识到了这个现实，那就是神奇女侠、超人和蝙蝠侠是他们保住秘密身份不被揭露的仅有希望。约翰看起来一副听天由命的样子。而在这一团混乱之中，韦恩和肯特居然没在恐慌而是争论起了婚礼装饰。

 

“你们俩就不害怕么？我们刚刚被绑架了哎。”奥利弗问道。从他的语气听来巴里知道他也觉得那两人烦死了。

 

“韦恩，你和奥利弗应该更小心点儿，考虑到你们两个才是有现金交赎金的人。”哈尔提醒。

 

“别担心，奥利。正义联盟会来救我们的。”韦恩开心地说道。

 

巴里想知道，要是他们告诉他联盟大部分成员都跟他一样成了人质，他还能不能这么冷静。他实在是忍不住想这么和他讲，就为了把那个开心的笑容从韦恩脸上给抹下去。他希望剩下的那三位赶快来救他们，他正处于耐心耗尽的边缘，要是再多忍受一会儿韦恩和肯特的争吵，他可能会干出些蠢事儿来。

 

他知道自己应该为他们如此信任联盟感到骄傲。但是这两人为了点鸡毛蒜皮的破事儿拌嘴拌了好几个小时了，他只想赶紧摆脱他们。这俩家伙比蝙蝠侠和超人还烦，而这可真是个了不起的成就。那两人在联盟会议上的争吵真算是个传奇，他和奥利每次都极其后悔没带上爆米花。

 

特别是他们那些日常的“为什么-你-冒着-生命-危险-来救我-我-明明-都-控制住了-局面”的争论。他们可以就此吵上几个小时而那种是最有意思的。他想知道如果韦恩和肯特天天24小时这么吵，他们俩是怎么走到订婚这一步的。

 

‘我猜爱情还真是很奇妙。’那两人又为了别的事情吵起来的时候，巴里叹了一口气，这次是关于蜜月旅行地点的。

 

“我们可以就留在哥谭，甜心。我有很多工作要干呢。”韦恩正在对肯特做出巴里认为是韦恩自己版本的狗狗眼。但很明显，肯特对此免疫了。

 

“布鲁斯，我们才不要以你整天看电脑的方式度过蜜月。你把自己逼得太紧了，亲爱的。你需要休息。”

 

“克拉克，你在说的可是布鲁斯韦恩，对吧？我确定他有很多手下为他工作。”奥利弗说道。

 

“别搞笑了，奥利。我的公司能这么拔尖可不是自行运作的。”

 

“那就是为什么你请了卢修斯福克斯，布鲁斯。”奥利弗说道。

 

“你只不过是嫉妒韦恩集团比奎恩集团强。”韦恩冲奥利弗得意洋洋地笑了下。奥利弗看上去想掐死韦恩，如果他不是处于现在这种困境的话。

 

“伙计们，别这么针锋相对的。我们现在都是朋友嘛。”哈尔在奥利弗能说出心里话之前插嘴道。

 

巴里感激着宇宙中的所有小仁慈。如果要他忍受两个亿万富翁不顾现在的状况就为了股票吵起来的话，他肯定会干出点儿让自己后悔的事，最好是成功逃脱还有打断某人的鼻子。

 

“我们还没决定好蜜月地点呢，布鲁斯。”克拉克用这个话题把韦恩的注意力从奥利弗身上转移开。

 

“有太多选择了。我都被搞糊涂了，克拉克。”

 

“你什么时候不糊涂？”奥利弗嘀咕着，没人理他。

 

“你们为什么不去巴黎呀？那里挺浪漫的。”巴里建议。

 

“巴黎太老套了，沃利。每个人都去那儿。”

 

“我叫巴里，不是沃利。”

 

“那你们就去喜马拉雅。反正那里没人去。”哈尔挖苦道。

 

“你真是个天才，哈尔。这真是个好主意。”韦恩说道，看上去兴高采烈。

 

“等等，你说啥？”

 

“布鲁斯，我不认为在蜜月时应该进行登山运动。”

 

“好好想一想，克拉克，一定很有意思。只有你和我，走在偏僻的山谷里，没人会来打扰。”亿万富翁说着对记者眨了下眼。

 

“现在这听起来像是个好主意了。”肯特的脸上露出了诡异的微笑。巴里真是不想知道他脑子里在想什么。

 

“我知道西藏的一个好地方。那里很宁静。”

 

“我喜欢平和还有安静的地方。”

 

“那就这么定了，克拉克。我们去喜马拉雅度蜜月。”

 

“你们这俩疯狂的呆子还真是天生一对儿。”奥利弗说道。

 

“是啊他们是的，奥利弗。永远别质疑那个。”约翰认真地说。

 

‘ _可怜的约翰。他可能会感应到他们。当一个心灵感应者一定挺难的。他得努力把自己从他们的想法、情绪还有那些抱怨里排除出去。_ ’巴里想着。

 

哈尔和奥利弗也时不时用同情的眼光看着他们的火星朋友。他们每人都在心里暗自发誓，等这堆破事儿结束后要好好补偿他一下。

 

“多谢你们，约翰、奥利弗。我想，就当你们是在夸我们了。”肯特说道。

 

“顺便问下我们的救援在哪里呢？正义联盟可是迟到了。”韦恩抱怨着。

 

“开始害怕了？”哈尔问。

 

“才没有。但是我们今晚有安排了。我猜现在都毁了。”韦恩悲惨地叹了口气。

 

“你们现在被关起来做人质，然后你就只担心你的约会？”奥利弗问道。

 

“他不是在担心那个。约会随时都能再去。我们只是不想浪费了阿尔弗莱德的美妙晚餐。”肯特维护着他的男朋友。

 

“是呀，阿尔弗莱德是最棒的。”韦恩同意道。

 

巴里惊讶于这句话语里所含的真挚。这是自巴里见到布鲁斯以来第一次看到他表现出认真严肃的样子。然后就好像这一刻都是他想象出来的一样，韦恩又变回了他平常那副满不在乎的样子，跟他男朋友抱怨起来了。

 

“不好意思，韦恩先生，”巴里插话，“我能问你点儿事吗？”

 

“有话直说，沃利。别犹豫。”

 

这次巴里都没费心去纠正他。

 

“这位阿尔弗莱德晚上的时候会消失吗？”

 

“巴里，别蠢了。”奥利弗气道。

 

“我需要确认一下，奥利。”巴里盯着韦恩说道。

 

“当然了，他晚上会消失。”

 

“真的？”哈尔和奥利同时说道。

 

“对呀，他消失到自己房间里去睡觉呀。”韦恩说这话的语气就像是其余人都是傻瓜一样，有那么一瞬间他让他们想起了蝙蝠侠。但是他们马上就把这个可笑的念头丢到了一边。

 

“正义联盟应该快点来。已经过了太长时间了。”韦恩又抱怨了起来。

 

“我确定他们迟到是有充分理由的。”巴里说道。

 

“我希望是超人来救我们。我喜欢那个童子军。他真是美妙到难以形容。”韦恩说道。

 

巴里被韦恩脸上那副想入非非的表情噎到说不出话来。他完全不想知道让他做出那副模样的原因。他很庆幸酥皮不在现场受到此种精神创伤。肯特因为他男朋友的话脸红了起来。

 

‘可怜的男人，他一定讨厌看到自己男朋友这副垂涎超人的模样。’巴里很同情这位笨手笨脚的记者。

 

“我不认为你是他的菜，布鲁斯。”奥利弗说道。他知道要是他们无畏的领袖听到韦恩的想法，一定会变成颗熟透的番茄。

 

“你又不知道那个，奥利。没准儿是可能的呢。”韦恩说道。

 

“我可不觉得。”哈尔嘟囔着。

 

“不管怎么说，他可完全是我的菜。我总是会被复杂而又美丽的人吸引。”韦恩说。

 

巴里实在是看不出来韦恩的男朋友怎么能称得上复杂，或者美丽。

 

约翰只是摇了摇头，叹息着诅咒着自己的命运。

 

“我宁愿是蝙蝠侠来而不是超人。蝙蝠侠更酷些。”肯特加入了谈话。

 

“考虑到你的职业，你不是应该更喜欢超人吗？”巴里问。

 

“考虑到我报道他的次数，是人都会对那家伙感到无聊了。”肯特说。

 

“你喜欢黑暗还有神秘的人，对不对，甜心？”韦恩问道。

 

再一次的，巴里实在是看不出来韦恩哪里黑暗或者神秘，能让那位记者为之着迷了。

 

“那不是全部，布鲁斯。不像超人，蝙蝠侠没有任何超能力。所以在我看来那让他比超人更伟大。”肯特说道。

 

“不，超人更好。蝙蝠侠的时尚品味太糟了。他太过阴郁和粗鲁了。”韦恩说道。

 

‘那一点你倒是说对了。’巴里心想。

 

“采访蝙蝠侠然后发表报道可是在我的遗愿清单上。”肯特说。

 

“那可要祝你好运了，伙计。你可是会需要那个的。”哈尔说道。

 

“他会把你吓死的。”巴里说。奥利弗点头表示同意。

 

“别担心，克拉克。我会从他手上保护你的。”韦恩向他保证。

 

“我身披闪亮铠甲的 ** _骑士_** 。”肯特含情脉脉地柔声说道。

 

“我不会让任何人伤害到我生命中的阳光。”韦恩脸上的表情一样肉麻。

 

巴里希望有人能在他牙蛀掉之前把他救出去。

 

哈尔和奥利弗想知道世界最佳搭档对那俩傻瓜为他们争论抱有何种想法。

 

哈尔可是非常乐于亲眼目睹韦恩跑去给蝙蝠侠提供时尚建议，然后为了保护他男朋友而尝试对抗可怕的大蝙蝠这一诡异场景。也许，他们那阴沉的队友会把韦恩倒吊在哥谭最高的楼顶上，一定是个值得一看的画面。

 

在他们能继续争论之前，门被砰地一声撞飞了，神奇女侠带着她的宝剑像位复仇天使一样冲了进来，同哥谭警局一起救下了他们。不用说，除了布鲁斯和克拉克，每个人在看到是亚马逊人前来营救的时候都松了口气。克拉克能看出来布鲁斯非常失望她搅了自己的兴致。太糟了，他自己也才刚开始找到乐子呢。他们最好的朋友还真不会挑时间。

 

约翰想要亲吻她以感谢女侠把自己从悲惨中拯救出来。如果他再忍受他们更长时间，他可能会干出点蠢事来，比如咯咯笑出声，暴露他的伪装。

 

“戴安娜公主，感谢你救了我们。我们就知道你会来的。虽然我更希望来的是超人，不过能被像你这样美丽的女士所救真是种荣誉。”韦恩在他们被松绑，绑匪被带去监狱后说道。他朝她夸张地鞠了一躬。

 

“也是我的荣幸，韦恩先生。”戴安娜和布鲁斯对彼此富有深意地眨了下眼。

 

其余人也都低声说着谢谢。戴安娜对他们点了点头，暗地瞥了眼克拉克和布鲁斯，那意味着‘等会告诉我全部事情，否则后果不堪设想’，接着她对他们灿然一笑，飞离了现场。

 

“我猜我只能另外找机会采访蝙蝠侠了。”克拉克沮丧地叹了口气。

 

巴里为他感到难过。他也许不是超人，但肯特是一位不错的记者。他希望肯特别为了实现不可能的目标而干出些蠢事来把自己的命送掉。

 

“蝙蝠侠会再次出现的，克拉克。”奥利弗拍了拍他的背。

 

“我邀请你们全部人来参加我们下个月的婚礼。我们会给你们寄邀请函的。”韦恩说道。

 

“请一定来参加。我们希望全部的朋友到场。”肯特补充说。

 

“我们刚刚才认识。你都不了解我们。”哈尔难以相信地说。

 

“我们现在了解你们了。我认识奥利好几年了。你们所有人都是因为我才被绑架的。我至少能请你们来婚礼。”韦恩说道。

 

“至少为了免费的食物也要来呀。”肯特又说。

 

巴里在听到食物这俩字儿之后就屈服了。

 

“把邀请信寄给我们，我们会去的。”

 

哈尔恼怒地摇了摇头，为他朋友与食物的不解之缘。他和奥利弗不情不愿地同巴里一起答应后，两人都快被肯特的笑容闪瞎了。

 

“大喜之日那天见了，我的朋友们。约翰，高尔夫俱乐部见。”韦恩说道。

 

他和肯特对他们告了别，走向了来接他们的豪华轿车。

 

“我觉得他们人还不错，如果不是一直吵嘴的话。”巴里说道。

 

“你那么说只是因为他们请了你去婚礼。”哈尔反驳。

 

“我们忽略了今天的主要目标，伙计们。”奥利弗出声提醒。

 

“我们已经解决那个了，奥利。理查德怀特和哈维邓特。”哈尔作出结论。

 

“是呀，我们下次开会的时候就可以告诉那两人了。”奥利弗同意。

 

“嘿，你们觉得如果我们和蝙蝠侠好好商量一下的话，他会不会同意让肯特采访一下？”巴里问道。

 

“蝙蝠侠，好好商量？你听见自己说了些什么吗？巴里？”

 

“对不起呀哈尔，真是蠢透了。”

 

“说到蝙蝠侠和超人，为什么他们俩没来救我们？”奥利弗问。

 

“他们可能不想让我们轻易发现他们的秘密身份。”哈尔猜测。

 

“那对他们可是太糟了。我们已经找出来了。”巴里神气活现地说。

 

‘的确是太糟糕了。’约翰挫败地叹息着，为他的朋友们如此执着于错误的结论而无奈。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

 

“你设计了这一切，对吗？”

 

“我完全不知道你在说什么，克拉克。”

 

“那场绑架，布鲁斯。是你安排的吧？”

 

“你真是伤到了我，甜心。你知道我才不会干出那种事。”

 

“别给我那种‘我是无辜的’眼神，布鲁斯。那帮人太业余了，不可能是专业劫匪。”

 

“你不能因为我们的绑匪太业余就指控是我操纵了一切，克拉克。这只是个巧合。我可什么都没干。”

 

“真是个方便的巧合，在我看来。”

 

“我否认与之有任何关联，克拉克。”

 

“而我拒绝相信你。”

 

“克拉——克，我发誓，我真的什么都没干。”

 

“哇哦，巴里要是发现蝙蝠侠会这样对他男朋友抱怨会发心脏病的。”

 

“我不认为他能从我俩在一起了这件事中缓过神来。”

 

“我不认为他消化得了那个信息。他得先从布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠这个事实中恢复过来。还有，我还是不相信你。”

 

“我真的什么都没干。”

 

“我觉得那女人申辩得太多了些。”(*引自哈姆雷特台词)

 

“卡尔，拜托……”

 

——————————————

 

正义联盟的每个人都因为不同的原因期待着下次的会议。蝙蝠侠的原因很明显。超人只是希望这一切快点结束，因为蝙蝠侠的洋洋得意开始让人难以忍受了。神奇女侠想要享受揭露真相那一刻。尚恩想要停止欺骗他的朋友们。

 

“所以，你们找出答案了吗？”超人在会议上问他的朋友们。

 

“是的，我们找到了。”闪电侠得意地笑着说。

 

“你们找到了？那我们是谁？”超人问。

 

“好吧，我们知道你是个记者，酥皮。”绿灯侠说。

 

“而你大学上的是哥谭学院，蝙蝠。”绿箭侠接着说。

 

超人挑起了眉毛。他有点惊讶。

 

 _‘哇哦，他们真的搞明白了。接招吧，_ _B。’_ 他没来由地为他的朋友们感到骄傲。

 

蝙蝠侠还是有所怀疑。他不想抱太大希望。那三位可是有着最后一秒把事情搞砸的历史。

 

尚恩希望这尴尬的时刻赶紧结束。

 

“你们还在等什么？告诉我们你们的推论，哦， 伟大的侦探们。”戴安娜为他们的自信翻着白眼。

 

“超人和蝙蝠侠是——”闪电侠故意停了下来好制造戏剧化的效果。

 

“赶紧说出来。”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地吼道。

 

“理查德怀特和哈维邓特。”绿箭侠和绿灯侠一同说道。

 

在如此宣称之后，房间里充斥了难以忍受的沉默。

 

闪电侠感到自己的胃沉了下来，因为正义联盟史上第一次，是超人给了他们那种‘我-都-干了些-什么-得跟-这群-笨蛋-一起-工作’的眼神，而不是蝙蝠侠。神奇女侠咯咯笑了起来。蝙蝠侠，跟平常一样，面无表情。

 

“好吧，B，你是对的。他们就是一群傻瓜。”超人说道。他想要把头往什么硬东西上砸一砸。

 

“我们搞错了？”绿箭侠不确定地问道。

 

“是的。”神奇女侠一边笑一边说。

 

“但是我们特别确定我们弄明白了呀。”绿灯侠说道，没有，他才没在噘嘴。如果有人说他噘了的话，他们就在撒谎。

 

“理查德怀特和哈维邓特？说真的？你们是在侮辱我们和你们自己的智商。”超人说道。

 

“但是——”巴里争辩道。

 

“恭喜你们，你们三个终于成功侮辱了卡尔几乎不存在的自负感。”蝙蝠侠坏笑着说。

 

“我是说，理查德怀特，你们这些人是怎么能得出如此结论的？更别说哈维邓特了。”很明显超人非常失望。

 

“所以，你们真的不是理查德怀特和哈维邓特？”绿灯侠问道。

 

“不是。卡尔的反应还不足以证明吗？”神奇女侠控制住笑声后确认道。

 

“只是想确定下。”绿灯说。他看起来垂头丧气的。

 

“但是，晚宴上没别人可能是你们两个了呀。”绿箭侠很困惑。

 

“除非，当然了，蝙蝠是布鲁斯韦恩的管家。”巴里说。

 

“什么？”神奇女侠和超人异口同声地说。

 

“别理他。他有个疯狂的念头就是蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩的管家，阿尔弗莱德·潘尼沃斯。”绿灯叹了口气。

 

“嘿，就像我之前和你们说的，他们俩瞪起人来一样吓人又不是我的错。”闪电侠为自己辩解道。

 

话说完后又是一阵沉默。这次比之前的时间还要长。

 

接着不可能的事情发生了。

 

蝙蝠侠，严肃禁欲的，面无表情的哥谭暗夜骑士，爆出了一阵洪亮的笑声。

 

其余的联盟成员张大了嘴巴，看着这一奇迹的发生，包括蝙蝠侠在内的三巨头全都无法控制地 ** _大笑_** 起来。他们花了好一会儿才缓了下来。

 

“你们看见我所看见的东西了吗？还是说我在做梦？”绿箭侠充满敬畏地说。

 

“如果你看见的是蝙蝠侠在 ** _大笑_** 。是的，我想，我们看见了。”绿灯看了眼闪电侠寻求确认。后者只是震惊地点了点头。

 

“谢谢你，闪电侠。我和B都需要好好笑一笑。”超人控制好自己后说道。

 

“不客气？”

 

“哪里这么好笑了？”绿灯显然不明白。

 

“是个内部笑话。你不懂的。”神奇女侠说。

 

“你们不应该笑话我们。我们在派对中途被绑架，因此没时间观察更多的人又不是我们的错。”绿箭侠抗议。

 

“你们应该为我们所经受的一切给我们奖励。对吧，尚恩？”绿灯问。

 

“我同意。”火星猎人同情着他的朋友们。

 

“那你们都经受了些什么？”神奇女侠问。

 

“比如我们发现布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特吵得比酥皮和蝙蝠还厉害，哦可别提了。”闪电侠打了个冷战。

 

“是的，我们不想再说那个了。”绿箭侠同意。

 

“你们俩能再给我们一个线索吗？”绿灯问。他真的很想找出来世界最佳搭档是谁。

 

“对，也许另外一个所有人都会出席的晚宴？”绿箭侠充满期待地问。

 

蝙蝠侠和超人看了看对方，一同否决了他们的要求。

 

“拜托再给我们一次机会吧。”闪电侠乞求到。

 

“我们已经给了你们足够多的线索，再参加另一场晚宴完全是浪费时间。”超人不同意。

 

“这事儿容易到尚恩在晚宴上没花十分钟就发现了。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“尚恩，你怎么能这样？”闪电侠问。

 

“就是呀，尚恩，你怎么可以背叛我们？”绿灯侠接着问。

 

“我叫他不要对你们提起。我以为你们想自己找出来。”蝙蝠侠屈尊俯就地解释。

 

“我能发现只是因为我的能力，不是因为别的。你明白了以后真的非常明显。事实上他们是你们最不会怀疑是卡尔和B的人。” 尚恩暗示着，希望他们能反应过来。但这根本没什么用，在一阵长长的停顿过后，绿箭侠玩笑着问道：

 

“小丑和莱克斯卢瑟？”

 

火星猎人无话可说，用手捂住了脸。

 

超人受够了他们的游戏。

 

“我觉得我们应该开始讨论联盟事务了。”氪星人说道。

 

“但是——”

 

“够了，闪电侠。我们已经在这事儿上浪费了太多时间了。”超人打断了他。

 

无视了那三位失望的表情，会议得以继续。

 

会议结束时，蝙蝠侠和超人做出了一个声明。

 

“我们希望联盟下个月帮我们照应一阵子哥谭和大都会。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“发生了什么？你们俩要去卧底吗？”绿灯问。

 

“不，我们俩要去度蜜月。对吗，卡尔？”蝙蝠侠淡定地说。

 

“对，我们要去度蜜月。”超人顺着说下去。

 

“说真的，伙计们，别开这种不好笑的玩笑。”绿灯充满警惕地说。

 

“你不相信我们真让我伤心，哈尔。”蝙蝠侠做出揪住心脏的姿势，“考虑到是你建议了我们的蜜月地点，喜马拉雅。”

 

哈尔瞪圆了眼睛，终于领悟过来，然后他的大脑就短路了。

 

“毕竟，巴黎太老套了。”超人接着说道，和他未婚夫一样玩得很开心。

 

闪电侠震动了起来，反复嘀咕着“不”，就好像一直这么说可以改变事实： _克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩是——_

 

他拒绝再想下去。

 

“但那是不可能的。”绿箭侠从震惊中反应过来，难以置信地说道。

 

“没什么是不可能的， _奥利_ 。”蝙蝠侠用属于哥谭王子而不是暗夜骑士的轻快声调说道。

 

而这消除了他们关于他是谁的全部怀疑，又让哈尔和巴里陷入了更深层的震惊。

 

“那些眼镜怎么可能他妈的起作用？”奥利弗在意识到克拉克是谁后问道。

 

“我可以就人们只看见他们想看见的东西这一话题大谈特谈。但是，说实话，我也不知道。”超人不好意思地说道。

 

“别担心，有时候我也想知道为什么。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“即使那些眼镜也骗过了你？”超人问道。这回是他露出了得意的微笑。蝙蝠侠没回答。那仍然是个敏感话题。

 

“啊哈，现在我知道为什么韦恩集团是顶尖的了。”奥利弗开心地说。

 

“干嘛？我总算可以安慰自己了。我的公司是被蝙蝠侠打败的，不是布鲁斯韦恩。”他解释着，而整个联盟都盯着他，除了还处于震惊中的哈尔和巴里。

 

“蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯韦恩，奥利弗。没什么区别。”戴安娜说。

 

“你不懂的，有区别的。嘿，巴里，看起来你的理论最接近真相。”奥利弗开心地拍了拍他朋友的后背。

 

他没有得到任何反应。

 

“哈尔和巴里还处于震惊之中。” 尚恩摇了那两人一下。

 

“蝙蝠和酥皮要结婚了？”他们一同大叫道。

 

“是的，你们全部人都被邀请了，就像我们那天跟你们说的一样。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“如果你们不来的话，我会非常失望的。”超人说。

 

“我会去的，考虑到我是傧相(best man)，说真的，为什么不能叫女傧相(best woman)——”

 

哈尔在戴安娜就女性不平等问题一直唠叨下去之前打断了她。

 

“但你俩不可能在一起。你们两个人整天斗得你死我活的。”

 

“他们是那句老话的完美例证——异面相吸。”戴安娜说道。

 

“如果能安慰到你的话，哈尔，我们是以布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的身份约会并相爱的。我不知道我是和蝙蝠侠在一起，他也不知道自己是和超人在一起。”

 

“那只让整件事更奇异了。”巴里总算从震惊中回过神来。

 

“既然没别的事要讨论了，我们就结束会议吧。”蝙蝠侠像往常一样瞪着每个人。

 

巴里、哈尔和奥利弗很高兴看到蝙蝠侠变回了正常的模样，决定像平时那样烦他一下。

 

“所以你们俩是怎么认识的？”

 

那只是一连串砸向钢铁之躯和暗夜骑士的问题的开始。克拉克很乐于回答这些。布鲁斯开始有点后悔告诉了他们真相，虽然他自己的确乐在其中。不过最后，在看到他们的朋友出席婚礼时，他丈夫脸上所展现出的灿烂笑容让这一切都值得了。

 

全文完


End file.
